SAF Ch 2:Night One
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 2330 hours Carl,Jack,Attcus,and Miss Viola check to make sure their flashlights were working,while Carmen and Bo tested the Cameras to see if some were not working."Now that I think if it,Why are these vents open?"Gloria said. "The designers must have forgot to install them, but whatever is ahead will affect our lives." June 9,2020 2400 hours (Phone rings)"Hello!Hello!Hello Um,Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.I am here to talk to you about some of the things you expect to see during your week help you get started down this new and excited. Now I want you to forget anything you heard about this place,you people still have a somewhat negative impression of the old place was kind of left to rot for a reason but I want to assure you that fazbear entertainment is commited to family fun and above all spent a forture on these new animatronics,They even walk around during the importantly they are listed in a being said. Your only the third guard to work at that first guy finished his first week but complained about conditions,We switched him over to the day,hey lucky!The character seemed to move at night,and even attempted to get into the office room. What we should know that should be impossible, that office should be the safest place on earth. Our engineers don't really have a thing about is that,The robots were not given a night when it gets quiet,they think they are in the wrong room so they may try to go find where the people are and in this case your given you a freddy fazbear head,problem can leave it on for as long as you want. So when they walk in,they may have notice there are not doors for you too. if your flashlight runs out of power,the building can become dark but don't worry about the place going dark,I think that is it. I should be going then,Check the lights,put the head on if you need to.Have a good night and see you later."*Phone call ends* 0100 hours "That sure explains alot."Carl stated"What are we going to do?"Asked Mumble,"Well we are going to have to listen to what the guy says." "Guys,I got something"Bo stared at Cam 9 and saw one of the animatronics missing."Check the other rooms."Sure enough at Cam 7 was an animatronic standing the cam somehow it went out for few seconds. When the cam came back,the animatronic was gone."Carmen!Check your cam,Atticus check the hallway."Ordered Jack,Atticus lid his flashlight and saw the animatronic,also Carmen saw part of it at Cam 8,but there was something else,another animatronic without it's face."Atticus keep your light on it."Carl said as he say it."Jack come look at here."He was trembling with fear as soon as he saw it,He couldn't get his eyes off was still holding his light,long enough for everyone to describe it A clown like puppet looked directly at them."I'll kill it"Carl took his gun and managed fire a bullet before Atticus became tired of holding the light. Miss Viola soon pulled her flashlight out and everyone was stunned to see it gone. Bo went though the Cams to find it,but nothing standed out. "I guessed we scared it off." 0200 hours Bo found another animatronic at Cam 12,It was all torn up. Carman found a animatronic at Cam 7 which looked to be the New Bonnie,the others were still at the went though the and found the same clown they saw earlier,It now had a dent on the mask.Now they had to worry. The Cams once again gave out and Carmen saw the two animatronics in different places, One at Cam 1 and one at Cam 4. Everyone was starting to get scared as New Bonnie could be heard geting into the vent. The clown was now at the hallway,While Miss Viola keep her light up. Carl fired another bullet at the animatronic's head."It is not working." Mumble's and Miss Viola's flashlight gave out and soon they heard Bonnie moving in the checked at Cam 5 and saw his face,The Cam gave out once again. Ramon clicked the light above the left vent and Bonnie was right there."Quick!Put on the head!". Eeryone did and watched as New Bonnie exit the vent and enter the room,then left into the other vent. Our heroes removed their heads and continued to watch for the animatronics. For the past 2 hours they repeated the same process,until 0500 hours.Everyone was distracted by one more animatronic coming from the party room when the Clown jumped from the front door while everyone had their minds directed away, It gone for Carl,Using its power to punch him."AH!GET HIM OFF ME!"He said while he tried to fight his own strength,Jack yanked the animatronic's battery out,shutting it completely. The crew continued to look for the other animatronic,while Mumble and Erik got the dead animatronic off of Carl."Thanks guys." 0600 hours The doors opened and Mike walked in."So how was your first night?"Carl responded with a sigh."It wasn't too bad unless you didn't have an animatronic jumping on you." "Oh that is horrble."Mike sounding like he been there."Can Me and My friend go somewhere for a few hours,"Carl said to Mike."I dont see why,But sure." Prev Ch:SAF Ch 1:Introduction Next Ch:SAF Ch 3:Mike speaks out Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers